Zaescaes
The Trade Federation of Zaescaes (/''Zay-es-case)'', formerly known as the Empire of Zaescaes, is a small nation based in the continent of Maloca. It is one of the older nations in New Voldrania and relies primarily on trade for its income. HISTORY Pre-Build Era A series of Prian traders operating from what would later be the Zaescaen Eastern Coast regularly met some ways into the land to trade goods that had been accumulated over the past few years. It is thought that the amount of people who made the journey to this point in the desert grew over a century or two as the population of the coast grew, until the first few permanent buildings were constructed. A trader by the surname of Sarodos was the first to establish a hierachy in the village and quickly began to invest in the purchasing of slave and military labour to establish a foothold. It is unknown what the first name of this man was, but it is thought to be the namesake of the nation he later formed. Formation of the City of Zaescaes The number of permanent residents of Zaescaes drastically increased over the next ten years to a point where the water supplies could not meet the ever-increasing demand. This caused a permanent cycle of death and immigration. Sarodos saw to it that more slaves and soldiers were bought to replace those which had died and set his son, Sarodos II, the task of designing a device to supply the entire population with clean water. Sarodos II quickly went to work designing and then building a series of wells and irrigation ditches to support the population. Within the next two decades the death rate in Zaescaes lowered to a 'healthy' rate. Sarodos I began to invite more and more traders to join him in his city as his personal advisers; historians suspect that they were close friends or family members. The Trade Council was formed, and it is with this that Sarodos delegated the task of trading to his government, deciding that running the city was more important to him. Fifty years after the settling of the desert the City of Zaescaes was recognised by the majority of traders in the area to be the trade capital of New Voldrania. Establishment as a Power Around Y-400 the Zaescaen scholar X'an X'u defined a Power "As a nation which, directly or indirectly, influences the balance of world nations in a way that would cause dramatic change in the balance of power within the world." Sarodos IV, the current ruler of Zaescaes, was a good friend and pupil of X'u and asked him whether he would class Zaescaes as a Power. In possibly apocryphal tellings of this story, X'u is said to have smiled at Zaescaes and replied "None are." Sarodos IV was the first to fully recognise his city as a nation in itself, and began to represent the city in all trading with the outside world. Trade routes with nations of the Old World were opened, which gives us the earliest known quote on the subject of that continent. According to numerous sources, Sarodos is said to have announced as he returned to Zaescaes, "We have established contact with warlords." The Trade Council benefitted greatly from the trading and the City as a whole grew. Sarodos IV then began to write in his diaries on how "My father, and his fathers before him, shall henceforth be known as the blood of Emperors of there glorious city." Naval and military forces grew during this time to meet the growing trade demands of the Old World. Y-300 and the Nation of Wealth and Spirit By -300 the Emperor of Zaescaes was primarily a title rather than a symbol of power. Most tasks were relegated to the Trade Council and Emperor Sarodos VIII was left with very little to do. Around this time traders with the Dauan Empire brought back complete translated works of the Asgan religion. For the first time, Zaescaes began to treat prayer as a common activity. Missionary stations and temples were established across the realm and the Asgan religion was made the default religion of all citizens. Citizens took a particular liking to the deity Habrin, the soul of knowledge. Collapse and Rebirth In early Y80, Zaescaes closed its gates to all trade and immigration, effectively locking anyone out. This proved a bad idea, as the nation quickly fell into chaos and poverty started to spread. Eventually, Zaescaes decided to trade with its former trade partner Scavoran, though this also proved sour. Scavoran inflated its trade prices to Zaescaes, until eventually Zaescaes became severely in debt to Scavoran. To make things worse, Emperor Sarodos XVI fired the entire council and attempted to take matters into his own hands. This proved ill, however, as Zaescaes nearly became bankrupt. However, in Y84, nation Varrenholm offered to pay off Zaescaes' debt to Scavoran, in exchange for Varrenholm receiving power in Zaescaes. With little other choice, Zaescaes agreed, and Varrenholm officially took power in early 85. Under new leadership, Zaescaes recieved a new council and emperor, all sent from Varrenholm. Shorty after Varrenholm took power, Zaescaes was selected to become a member of the recently formed trade agreement "The Accord," which helped to quickly heal the damage Zaescaes had taken. THE CITY Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Zaescaes Category:Stub